What ever happens i will still love you
by GabbeGabbie
Summary: This is a one shot story "I came home after a very exhausted day at work. I went in to the house and looked over the mail and saw a box of some sort. I quickly opened it and found a neckless, with a heart . It looks like i cud open it. I very carefully opened the heart and inside it stood " I Love You " . What the hell? Who is this from was my first taught. AH.


**Hi, this is a one shot story, hope you like it ;)!**

**Ps,Im not English, i'm from Sweden and i'm just fifteen so sorry if its wrong in the story. **

Bella's POV

I came home after a very exhausted day at work. I went in to the house and looked over the mail and saw a box of some sort. I quickly opened it and found a neckless, with a heart on it. It looks like i cud open it. I very carefully opened the heart and inside it stood _" I Love You " . _What the hell? Who is this from was my first taught. But then i saw on the other side inside the heart was a picture off me and Edward. I looked down at the box and saw i card, i put the neckless down and took the card and opened it. _"What ever happens i will still love you -Edward". _I was so near to tears., god i miss him. Well i broke up with him because he never had the time to be with me. He is a doctor so of course i understand but after you had decided to go out and cancel over twenty times you kind off fell like he do sent have time for you. But this neckless he did not send this now, its old order. I took the neckless and the car keys and ran out to my car and dove to the hospital.

When i arrived at the hospital i quickly ran to hiss office and nocked at his door. And when i heard his voice it feel d like the pressure on my chest wasn't that heavy anymore. I opened the door and tok a step inside, And there was Edward he war working. Then he looked up and saw me, he stood looked like he had lost weight. His eyes light up when i saw me, and at this moment i was so... happy. "What happened to you? " he looked very worried. But i didn't care i toke two quickly steps and attacked him with my lips. He quickly responded and our kiss soon became a makaout session. When we separated for air i just simply said " I love you, and god what i have missed you" he smiled " I love you to, and i have missed you to so.. much". I kissed him quickly " But sweetheart what have you don to your'r self? it looks like you have lost weight.". This man know me " Well...i kind off stooped eating after we broke up" i looked away from him knowing he would judge me. " Bella, that doesn't solve anything". "I know, but i started again after i found out thatiwaspregnant " i said quickly. " Sorry i didn't catch the last part ?" i looked him in the eyes " I said i started eating again after i found out..." JUST SAY IT "that i.." just get it out! " that i was pregnant" i looked at him and he looked, happy. Before i cud react Edward was hugging me " I guess you're happy" he smiled and kissed me quickly and then put his hand on my stomach to the baby bump that you just started to see. " Im very very happy" Then i smiled and i cud feel how my eyes started to tear up. " Are you crying?" i just nodded. "Why?, you don't want a baby?" stupid stupid man. " Im happy, i thought that you didn't want a baby i taught that you was going to hate me for getting pregnant" i started crying more. " Bella," i still cu dent look at him "Bella, look at me" I slowly turned my head and i meet his eyes with mine . " How cud you even think that?, i love you and now i love this baby" i huged him, now i hold on to him. but the i finely said it "But i'm so scared Edward" he hugged me " but every thing is going to be okey"

Some months later..

"I can't.." i said weakly.

"Yes you can, now push" I just gave him a week smile. " Bella i need you to push one more time" the doctor said. I cud feel the contraction that hit me and i pushed. And then all the pain stooped and i cud hear a baby's scream. " You did it" Edward said proud and kissed me on my forehead. " Congratulations you have a beautiful baby boy" I smiled and looked at Edward as i was given the perfect litter boy. " He has your'e eyes and hair" i looked up to Edward again. As he was given the other baby a girl. Twins i cu dent believe it. " We are a family now" Edward smiled " Yes we are"


End file.
